High fluid pressure cleaning devices that are popular for cleaning large surface areas commonly are of a type using a scrub brush array in combination with a source of cleaning fluid under high pressure. The cleaning fluid is usually water mixed with soap, detergents or other cleaning compounds. The convenience of such devices is enhanced by long handles enabling cleaning of large or remote and inconveniently accessible places. Due to the large fluid usage involved, it is preferable that such devices work efficiently both in terms of neatness and fluid conservation. Examples of prior manually movable fluid cleaners are disclosed by Poppitz in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,050 and Petsch in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,829,019 and 3,832,069.